Eterno
by dark lady kira
Summary: Darius ha capturado a Garen, y ahora debe aceptar las consecuencias.


Hola gente. ¡Este es un fic de estreno! Si, como leéis. Justo hoy me he hecho cuenta en Archive of Our Own, y este es el nuevo fic que he creado, para estrenarla (aunque realmente publiqué el de Lee y Sona primero para ver cómo iba la cosa xD) Espero que lo disfrutéis. No es un fic agradable la verdad, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de estos dos y algo de drama, así que… ¡Aquí lo tenéis!

 **Eterno**

Todo el coliseo estaba en silencio, y no era para menos. Garen Crownguard, el poder de Demacia estaba arrodillado en el medio, a punto de ser ejecutado. Toda Noxus se hallaba ahí, inquieta, impaciente, simplemente esperando. Momentos después, el gran protagonista hace su aparición, levantando una gran ola de aplausos, ovaciones y gritos. Alzando el puño, Darius, la mano de Noxus sube lentamente a la plataforma de madera donde se va a realizar la ejecución.

Mientras sube, el cuerpo del demaciano arrodillado entra en su campo de visión. Garen está con los brazos atados a la espalda fuertemente. Manchas de sangre se adivinan en sus ropas sin mucho esfuerzo, volviendo la prenda beige roja. Su pelo, antaño lustroso ahora está sin brillo, revuelto y sucio por más sangre reseca. Darius cierra los ojos, respirando profundamente, dejando caer su hacha al lado del hombre. El castaño solo gira la cara lentamente, con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de su boca.

-Bienvenido, General-dice con voz ronca, en bajo. Solo Darius lo oye. Su corazón se encoge, aunque su cara no lo demuestre.

Las ovaciones siguen resonando es sus oídos, mientras recuerda el aciago día. El día que capturó a Garen…

La compañía de Garen avanza sin dificultad por el terreno, previamente explorado. Sin prisa pero sin pausa, el Poder de Demacia lleva a sus hombres a una exploración por orden del Rey, a terreno Jonio, cerca de la frontera con Noxus. Una flecha silba en el aire, penetrando su gruesa hombrera, pero sin causarle ningún daño. Con gesto estoico se la arranca, alzando su poderosa espada por encima de su cabeza. No hacen falta palabras para que la formación de defensa se componga inmediatamente, antes de que más flechas empiecen a llover sobre ellos.

-¡Noxus!-grita el capitán, partiendo la flecha luego de mirarla-, ¡avanzad!-colocándose en la vanguardia, Garen comanda a sus hombres.

Las oleadas de flechas noxianas se detienen, mientras que su infantería comienza a atacarlos desde los flancos, provocando que la lucha a espadas y lanzas comience. Combatiendo con fiereza, parece ser que los demacianos van ganando terreno, haciendo que Noxus se repliegue. Mirando a su alrededor, Garen entrecierra sus ojos. Algo no va bien. Mierda.

-¡Soldados!-el grito llega demasiado tarde.

Una lluvia de flechas, tan densa que oscurece el ya encapotado cielo, cae repentinamente sobre ellos. Apenas les da tiempo a unos pocos de cubrirse con los pesados escudos. El campo de batalla se llena de gritos agónicos y del zumbido de las flechas, cayendo una tras otra sin parar. Una poderosa voz da el alto, permitiendo que los demacianos supervivientes se levanten, espada y escudo en mano. Garen tira el suyo a un lado, viendo orgullosamente a aquél que ha ordenado en el ejército contrario. La mano de Noxus, su eterno rival… Su amor imposible y eterno. Ve a Darius entrecerrar sus ojos levemente, con dolor. Aprieta fuertemente su hacha en su mano, alzando la otra para que le dejen pasar, al centro del círculo que han formado los noxianos, para quedar frente a frente con Garen.

-Que poco atento has estado, Capitán-dice el moreno con tono burlón a su oponente, el cual endurece su gesto. Se acerca a él, poniéndose Garen en guardia.

Un grito se deja escuchar desde detrás de Garen, y uno de los soldados salta desde detrás, espada en ristre, tratando de rebanar el cuello del General. Garen no puede hacer nada por impedírselo, no puede si no quiere que su fachada se venga abajo y toda su vida se vea revuelta. Pero eso no impide que el hermano del General si pueda hacerlo. Un hacha giratoria se clava profundamente en su pecho, rozando casi la cabeza de Darius.

El cuerpo cae como un fardo, mientras Darius mira mal al Ejecutor y Garen jadea de dolor, arrodillándose al lado de su soldado. No alcanza a ver el último brillo de sus ojos. Se los cierra con cuidado, murmurando una oración en bajo. Siente los ojos de Darius sobre él al levantarse. Se pone enfrente del moreno, están a la misma altura.

-Podría haberlo parado… No tenía por qué morir- le reprocha.

-Vais a morir todos igual, demaciano-la voz del ejecutor suena a la derecha de su hermano, el cual recupera su hacha, con un sonido desagradable y una risa, pateando el cuerpo del caído. En un movimiento rápido, inesperado para alguien de su tamaño y del peso que lleva encima, Garen le sacude un puñetazo, con rabia. Darius no hace nada por detenerlo, pero sus soldados se abalanzan sobre el Poder de Demacia, reduciéndolo… O intentándolo.

Mirando a su hermano, que se sujeta la nariz rota, Darius vuelve su vista luego hacia Garen y sus soldados, los cuales luchan con fiereza y determinación, llevándose tantos noxianos por delante como pueden.

-¡Alto!-ruge el General, solo quedan en pie Garen y un soldado más-, nos serán más útiles vivos que muertos-los soldados noxianos se vuelven sorprendidos hacia su General. ¿Desde cuándo hacen prisioneros?

-Ni se te ocurra, Darius. ¡Mátanos aquí y ahora!-tienen que sujetar entre varios a Garen, el cual exige al General. Este se da la vuelta, ignorándolo, haciendo que la comitiva se mueva.

Un fuerte golpe bien dado en la nuca del Capitán le hace quedar inconsciente y caer en brazos de los noxianos…

Un cubo de agua helada le hace despertar de su inconsciencia. Resoplando por el agua que se le ha metido por la nariz y la boca, Garen abre los ojos, mirando al hombre que tiene delante. No lo conoce.

-Ya ha despertado, señor-sale de la estancia, dejando la puerta abierta, entrando inmediatamente después Darius, cerrando esta y aproximándose al castaño.

Lo mira. Tiene los brazos apresados por grilletes de hierro a la pared. La camisa beige que viste está mojada por el agua que momentos antes le echasen, pegándose a su pecho y distrayendo la mirada del noxiano. Este cierra los ojos, cubriéndoselos con una mano y apretando, como queriendo alejar un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunta simplemente-, ¿por qué no os disteis la vuelta cuando la primera lluvia de flechas cayó sobre vosotros?-Garen lo mira duramente.

-Nosotros nos huimos ante el enemigo-.

-Y ahora estás aquí, listo para ser torturado, para revelarnos vuestros planes y para ser ejecutado-la desesperación en la voz de Darius se deja notar.

-Sabes bien que no voy a decir nada-.

-Lo sé… Vaya que si lo sé-se acerca a él, apoyando su frente en la del contrario, cerrando los ojos, suspirando con frustración. Garen también los cierra.

-Quiero que seas tú-el moreno se separa, para mirarlo a los ojos. Sabe lo que le va a pedir-, quiero que seas tú el que me ejecutes-Darius se aleja de él, negando, llevándose una mano a los ojos, con rabia-, sé que lo harás rápido y limpio, para que no sufra… Mírame-el poderoso guerrero se da la vuelta, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que pretenden escapársele. Garen le sonríe cálidamente. Darius se abalanza sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho.

Un sollozo le sacude entero, y entierra su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Garen.

-Lo siento tanto-se le quiebra la voz por el llanto. Garen acaricia su mejilla contra su pelo, al no poder abrazarlo-, si hubiese dejado todo de lado… Si hubiese sido tan valiente como tú cuando me lo propusiste… Todo esto no estaría pasando-.

-Darius, no te tortures. No es tu culpa-hace que lo mire, y le sonríe a esos ojos negros con los suyos azules.

-Te dejaré escapar… Esta noche, sin que nadie te vea-más que un plan, parece una súplica. Garen niega con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo.

-No quiero que te pase nada-.

Darius lo abraza de nuevo, besándolo después, mojando las mejillas del demaciano con sus lágrimas…

Las últimas palabras de la arenga de Swain resuenan en sus oídos. Mira el maltrecho cuerpo del demaciano, crujiendo los dientes de la rabia. Sabe quién lo torturó, y sabe que lo va a matar en cuanto tenga la ocasión. El viejo cuervo levanta la mano, y el griterío se vuelve más intenso. Ha llegado la hora. Con el corazón roto en mil pedazos, Darius en gesto solemne coge su amada, ahora odiada, hacha con las dos manos, alzándola despacio sobre su cabeza. Un rápido gesto de la mano de Swain bajando le indica que lo haga.

-Te amo-escucha las suaves palabras de Garen entre todos los gritos. Las últimas, solo dedicadas a él. No puede verle la cara, pero sabe que está sonriendo, con esa sonrisa dulce que solo le muestra a él.

-Y yo a ti-sin cerrar los ojos, el hacha desciende en su mortal trayectoria.

Epílogo

La casa estaba a oscuras, nada raro… Pero estaba silenciosa, lo cual si era extraño.

-¡Darius!-la voz del menor de los hermanos se deja oír, mientras da la luz, mirando en el salón. Se acicala el bigote, inquieto. No es normal que esté tan silenciosa la casa. Su hermano debería estar entrenando en su cuarto, o en la ducha… O en cualquier otro lado.

Con el apremio latiéndole en el pecho, recorre todas las estancias, cada una más rápidamente que la anterior. Algo intuye… Pero no quiere siquiera pensar en ello. La última estancia, la habitación de su hermano. Abre la puerta lentamente y da un paso. Sonríe, con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, y cayendo por sus mejillas. Se derrumba en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, llevándose una mano a los ojos, sorbiendo fuertemente por la nariz, dejando sus sollozos escapar.

-Hermano imbécil-dice con voz ahogada, levantando la vista y tratando de ver entre las lágrimas el cuerpo de su hermano, sentado enfrente de él, apoyado en la mesilla de noche, con una puñal sobresaliendo de la parte izquierda de su pecho y una nota a sus pies.

 _Te amo, hermanito. Perdóname._

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el fic. Madre mía que llorera yo sola xD Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. ¡Muchas gracias por pasar a leer!


End file.
